Celos, celos everywhere
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: Luego del festival del dragón, Sting Rogue y Yukino fueron recibidos por Fairy Tail. El gremio celebra, pero por alguna razón Yukino está molesta, ¿Será acaso porque Rogue estaba rodeado por todas aquellas hermosas magas del gremio?, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, a Cana se le ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a la botella .:Roguekino:. Dedicado a Sora Eucliffe


Holaaaaa!^^ Si, aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo one shot (suenan tambores) Roguekino!la verdad desde hacia tiempo quería subirlo que akjfsdkjfksdjvksd no sé, me salio todo raro y por eso me daba miedo subirlo xD pero espero de todo corazón que les guste. Según mi linea del tiempo, es después del festival de Dragon, y con Sting,Rogue, Yukino, Lector y Frosh dentro del gremio, ya saben, todos tenemos la corazonada de que así será, verdad(?)

Y claro que no lo olvido, este oneshot va dedicado a_** Sora** **Eucliffe**_ osease, **Sora-chan nee-chan!**ya que al parecer, la he hecho una fan Roguekino, además le he dedicado drabbles pero nunca un one shot, ¡Espero que te guste Sora-chan nee-chan!

Disfruten!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Celos, celos everywhere.**

**.**

En el gremio de Fairy Tail una fiesta se estaba llevando a cabo. Ya que no solo festejaban su gran victoria en los juegos mágicos, sino también, el hecho de haber sobrevivido al festival del dragón y por ende, salvar a sus seres queridos.

Mirajane atendía la barra. Macao y Cana bebían sin parar, Laxus buscaba huir de los acosos de Evergreen, Fried y Bickslow, Lissana conversaba con Laki y Kinana, Levy suspiraba observando a Gajeel mientras que Jet y Droy lloraban por ser ignorados.

Ah sí, otro día más en el gremio, aunque claro, no todo era lo mismo.

— ¡Yo también quiero pelear con Natsu-san! —gritó un rubio uniéndose al combate del pelirrosa y Gray.

Si, desde aquel día, dos miembros del gremio de Sabertooth abandonaron su marca para unirse a Fairy Tail junto a otra maga de espíritus estelares que había sido de gran ayuda. Esos nuevos miembros eran: Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney y Yukino Aguria. Junto claro, a sus compañeros Frosh y Lector, el cual fue rescatado de las garras de Minerva.

El trío se había acoplado rápidamente al gremio, incluso podían apostar a que esos tres estaban destinados a terminar ahí. En ese ambiente tan divertido y cálido.

Pero si había alguien que en esa noche no se sentía muy cómoda, era la maga de cortos cabellos plateados. Esa chica que había sido desterrada humillantemente de Sabertooth, esa chica, que ahora miraba con grandes signos de molestia como Juvia entablaba conversación con Rogue.

Sin poder evitarlo se tomó de un solo trago el tarro de cerveza que Mirajane le había dejado. Y es que no lo entendía, no sabía porque estaba molesta. Juvia era buena chica, algo extraña y hasta cierto punto un poco atemorizante, pero era muy buena persona, entonces, ¿Por qué le molestaba que Rogue le dedicara una sonrisa?

Espera… ¿Una sonrisa?, ¡Porque Rogue le estaba sonriendo a Juvia cuando a ella a duras penas le podía regalar una!

—Cálmate Yukino—se dijo a si misma guardando la llave de piscis que había sacado sin querer.

Pero por si eso no fuese suficiente, otra peli azul se acercó a donde ellos y comenzó a conversar con ambos magos. La reconoció, era Levy McGarden, el cerebro del gremio, y en pocas palabras, la chica más normal que había conocido dentro de este.

No escuchaba bien de lo que estaban hablando, pero aun así, sea lo que fuera, eso no quitaba la estúpida sonrisa en el estúpido y maravilloso rostro de Rogue.

— ¡Otro tarro! —gritó Cana mientras recibía el pedido y se lo daba a Yukino. Esta la miró—Tienes cara de que lo necesitas.

—Gracias Cana-san—agradeció bebiéndolo sin problemas y nuevamente de un solo trago, mientras la castaña pensaba en que quizás, próximamente, tendría pronto una compañera de tragos.

— ¡Ah eres tan linda! —gritó abrazándola y haciendo que Yukino se sonrojara un poco.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente para la maga, mientras nuevamente miraba hacia la mesa de Rogue, solamente para notar que estaba se había llenado, y que no solo Juvia y Levy estaban ahí, sino que ahora, también estaba Lucy-sama, Erza, Lissana, Evergreen, ¡E incluso la pequeña Wendy!, ¡Qué demonios!, ¡¿Hasta en las niñas funcionaba su encanto?!

Pero Yukino lo estaba notando, su amigo no se miraba muy cómodo que digamos, pues claro que no, ¡Quien estaría cómodo teniendo a tantas féminas diciéndole quien sabe cuántas cosas!

Como desearía ahora que Sting dejara de pelear infantilmente con Natsu y Gray para robar la atención de las magas. Porque era seguro, si habían caído ante Rogue, ante Sting era obvio que no se resistirían y caerían rendidas a sus pies.

—Ah pero en que estoy pensando—se regañó mientras miraba a Elfman caminando hacia la mesa acosadora y gritando quien sabe cuántas cosas de su hombría.

Luego de eso vino lo ya acostumbrado, sillas volando, bloques de hielo, un aura asesina, un golpe provocado por un abanico, prendas de ropas masculinas (pensó que ese fue Gray), flamas y alguien cantando _Shooby Doo Boop._

La puerta del gremio se abrió dejando al descubierto a un peli azul de extraño tatuaje que entraba con una sonrisa.

—Buenas no…—una silla congelada fue estampada en su rostro.

— ¡Jellal! —gritó Erza para luego mirar asesinamente a un pelinegro—Gray…

— ¡No fue intencional! —nah que importaba, aun así la pelirroja lo noqueo.

Sus ojos vagaron a la escena de Erza sonriendo a Jellal y como este correspondía a la sonrisa. Según le habían contado, Jellal era buscado por el consejo mágico, pero luego de haber ayudado en el festival del dragón fue perdonado, y ahora, era miembro legítimo de Fairy Tail junto a otras dos magas que siempre lo acompañaban.

Y eso, quisiera o no, sacó una sonrisa en Yukino, quien se había distraído de su molestia por las magas del gremio al acercarse tanto a Rogue. Pero aun así, luego de la molestia ella sintió tristeza.

Tristeza al notar la belleza en las magas que estaban cerca de Rogue, esas magas que poseían tanta calidez de la cual ella carecía. Magas que sonreían abiertamente, algo que a ella le costaba y mucho. Observaba la linda ropa que vestían y sus cabellos tan bien peinados y adornados. Suspira, ella no les llegaba ni a los talones. Además… desde hacía tiempo que Rogue y ella no hablaban, no luego de su ida de Sabertooth, no luego de cómo sus vidas habían estado en peligro en el festival del dragón.

Mientras tanto, Rogue notó que Yukino bajaba la miraba y posaba su vista en la ventana, ¿En qué pensaría?

—Y Juvia piensa que eso debería hacer Rogue-san—dijo la maga mientras que el pelinegro la miraba.

—Ah… ¿Dijiste algo Juvia-san?

— ¡Rogue, estamos diciéndote cual es la mejor manera de decirle a Yukino lo que sientes! —gritó Lucy mientras que Levy le tapaba la boca.

—Lu-chan si vuelves a gritar Yukino podría escuchar y la sorpresa se arruinará—le regañó.

Lissana y Ever suspiraron mientras volteaban a ver a Yukino, y ellas la habían detectado, habían detectado _esa mirada._

Así que rápidamente caminaron hacia donde a Cana susurrando cosas en su oído. La castaña sintió como sus ojos brillaban y rápidamente se tomó la botella.

— ¡Chicos su atención por favor! —gritó haciendo que todos la miraran—Muy bien, ahora que todos están atentos, ¡Vamos a jugar a la botella!

— ¡Nooooooooooo! —gritaron todos.

Suspiraron, mientras que todos los miembros formaban un círculo en el suelo.

La primera en tomar la botella fue Juvia, contenta la giró, sin embargo, ella al igual que Yukino y Gray se asustaron al ver como lentamente, esta se iba deteniendo en el lugar de Rogue. Pero oh sorpresa, cuando la botella se detuvo esta estaba apuntando a un mago de Lamia Scale.

— ¡Ah pero que maravillosa es la vida, ahora mi hermosa Juvia-chan me dará un pasional beso lleno de amor! —gritó parándose y saltando hacia la maga que se sonrojó ante la idea de besarlo.

— ¡Joder Lyon, no te acerques de esa manera a Juvia! —Gritó apartando a la maga abrazándola y dándole a Lyon un puñetazo— ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que te alejes de ella!

Todos los presentes sonrieron al ver como Gray se llevaba a la maga de agua. Mirajane y Cana comenzaron a hacer apuestas, unos juraban que esa noche esos dos terminarían de una vez por todas siendo pareja.

— ¡Muy bien, ahora es el turno de nuestra nueva integrante! —dijo Cana a lo que todos la miraron raro.

— ¿Yo? —preguntó dudosa.

—Anda anda Yukino-chan—la animó Mirajane con una sonrisa, por lo cual la maga estelar suspiró.

—Bueno…

Sin embargo, las únicas que notaron el ceño fruncido de Rogue fueron Evergreen, Cana y Lissana. Y ante el asombro de todos, la botella se detuvo justamente, señalando al chico de cabellos rosas que miraba como si nada a Yukino.

— ¡Imposible! —gritaron Lissana y Lucy.

—Nat…Natsu-sama—tartamudeó nerviosa Yukino mirando como el mencionado sonreía.

¡Qué rayos significaba eso!

—Hey Natsu—le habló Jet—Sabes lo que esto significa, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, Yukino y yo nos tenemos que dar un beso.

¡Por todas las Mavis, porque justamente el día de hoy Natsu había decidido usar su cerebro y sentido común!

Yukino tragó saliva al ver que su nuevo nakama se sentaba frente a ella y por ende, se acercaba mucho más de lo que ella quisiera. Todos miraban atentos, mientras que Lucy y Lissana mordían sus cabellos, aunque la albina mordía también los de la maga estelar.

Cerró los ojos, esperando a que Natsu terminara con todo esto, pero lo que no se esperó fue una mano cogiéndola de la muñeca y levantándola del suelo, alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con una cabellera negra. Cana sonrío, mientras que recibía dinero por parte de Evergreen.

—Sigan con lo suyo, nosotros tenemos que hablar—fue lo que dijo Rogue mientras salía por la puerta del gremio.

Se quedaron en silencio adentro.

— ¡Es el turno de Gajeel!

— ¡Ehhhhh!

Yukino y Rogue estaban afuera del gremio. Ambos miraban el cielo, mientras que la mano de él aun sostenía la muñeca de ella.

No decían nada, y a decir verdad no sabía que decir. Yukino aún estaba sorprendida por la acción del chico, mientras que él aun no asimilaba el hecho de haberse delatado ante todos. Rayos, aún recuerda la mirada burlona de Sting.

Y es que si, Rogue estaba molesto, y él sabía porque lo estaba, lo tenía en claro, y era porque cuando vio que Yukino cerraba los ojos esperando el beso de Natsu lo hizo enfurecer, ella se iba a besar, ¡Se besaría con alguien que no era el!

Eso era tan molesto, si bien, era solo un juego, pero Rogue era consciente de que Yukino, en sus años de vida, al parecer nunca había dado un beso, ¡Y joder, él quería ser su primer y último beso!, lo sabe, puede que haya sonado cursi, pero así pensaba.

La chica al notar que el pelinegro no reaccionaba se soltó de su agarre con gracia, él la miró, más lo único que encontró fue una mirada perturbada.

—Porque…

¿Por qué?, simple… _estaba celoso._

Si, una simple respuesta, un sentimiento tan absurdo, puesto a que él y Yukino no eran nada. Solamente amigos, aunque él lo sabía, desde hacía tiempo se habían distanciado.

—Porque fue molesto—respondió mirándola—Ver que te ibas a besar con Natsu-san me molestó, me puso furioso—se sonrojó—Tu… tú no puedes besarlo.

Ella solo trató de asimilar lo que dijo, no puedo evitar sonrojarse, pero aun así…

— ¡Quién diablos eres para decirme con quien puedo o no besuquearme!

Sí, ella nunca le había gritado a Rogue, ni siquiera a otra persona, pero estaba hasta el colmo, además era cierto, él no era nadie para decirle que hacer o que no.

— ¡Para empezar tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que puedo hacer!, además…—bajó la mirada—A ti que te importa…

—Qué…

—Tú tienes a todas las chicas del gremio a tus pies, y bueno… puedes irte con ellas si así los quieres.

El silencio reinó entre ambos magos. Rogue solamente miraba como la chica evitaba mirarlo y mejor posaba su vista en una piedra que estaba cerca de sus pies.

Pero luego no puedo evitar sentirse feliz, porque de una manera extraña y brusca, por así decirlo, Yukino le había dicho que sentía celos de sus compañeras de gremio.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Tu estas diciendo que no soy nadie para decirte que hacer, ¿Verdad? —Yukino lo miró, y tembló al ver como Rogue se acercaba a ella—Bueno, ahora voy a ser alguien.

—Que vas a…

Pero los labios de Rogue le impidieron decir algo más. Sus labios tan cálidos y masculinos la hicieron callar relajantemente. Sentía como su corazón latía deprisa y su rostro se ponía caliente, y es que sí, se sentía abochornada y penosa, pero aun así no quiso romper con el beso, es más, Yukino tímidamente puso sus manos en el pecho de su amigo y abrió la boca dándole más oportunidad a Rogue para profundizar el beso.

Lo cual el hizo, no se quejó y beso con más profundidad a la maga. Se sentía feliz, especial, y se sentía alguien. Él ahora era alguien para Yukino, ahora era su primer beso, era el primer hombre que había tocado sus labios, el que les hizo perder su virginidad por así decirlos.

Sonrojados se separaron, ambos con una sonrisa, aunque en Yukino se podían apreciar ciertos indicios de lágrimas.

—Supongo que ahora soy alguien, ¿No?

Ella sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza, el acarició sus cortos cabellos.

—Claro que eres alguien Rogue—respondió—Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero—dijo mirando como ella se separaba de él.

Pero antes de eso, ambos tenían algo que decir.

—Pero antes tengo algo que pedirte Rogue—el chico asintió con la cabeza—Por favor, no me vuelvas a hacer sentir celosa.

—Tú también Yukino—acarició su rostro—No me vuelvas a hacer sentir celoso.

Sonrieron y dieron media vuelta y caminando para abrir la puerta del gremio.

— ¡Se acabó, Sting no besará a Lucy!

Los magos que se encontraban en la entrada observaban como una nueva pelea comenzaría, suspiraron tomándose de las manos, mientras que detrás de ellos, de fondo, se puede observar a una pareja bautizada por Gruvia que ahora se encontraba huyendo de Lyon.

.

.

.

**F** _i_ n

.

.

* * *

Y se aaaaaaaaaacabo :3, que les parecio?, divertido?, estúpido?, aburrido? :( creepy(?) xD nah esto es lo que pasa cuando me dejan chocolate, pizza, McDonalds y sushi. LOL! combinación extraña pero bueeeeeeeno xD

No lo sé, pero últimamente esta pareja crack me está gustando demasiado, no se si a ustedes también pero bueno, en verdad espero que les guste, porque tiene de todo xD hasta un mini StinLu(?) xD LOL lo reelei y no jod... xd nadie se puede resistir al encanto de Rogue-kun xD

Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n*


End file.
